This invention relates to a crane, and more particularly to an operating mechanism for a double drum winch which is used in a crane, which may be mounted to one side of a vehicle.
In the operating mechanism of a winch of this type, heretofore, the clutch and brake are directly manually operated, thereby requiring a large operating force. Additionally in the prior art mechanism, the engagement and disengagement of the clutch and brake are conducted by starting or stopping the supply of hydraulic pressure. It is impossible, therefore, to start, stop and inch the winch smoothly.
In accordance with an object of the present invention, there is provided an operating mechanism for a double drum winch which eliminates the aforementioned disadvantages of the conventional device and which simplifies the operation of the mechanism. The mechanism of the present invention additionally allows a smooth inching operation.
The mechanism provided by the present invention also is capable of eliminating any time lag in the operation of the winch.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an operating device for a double drum winch that will easily permit minute and finite operation of the device which is both smooth and precise.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an operating device for a double drum winch that will eliminate the time lag in operation experienced with previous conventional structures.